


Victory Because of Loss

by HatterSaz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kuroko showing emotions?!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange happens to Kuroko during the Seirin Rakuzan match. And, after the match ends, Akashi will find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Because of Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I have not gotten to the match yet (I only just started Season 2) so, I have no idea how the match goes. I only know via the magic of the internet that Rakuzan lose. So, here's my version of events. :)  
> I also kind of find it amazing how my brain can write in a style similar to Akashi's speech even though I haven't met him yet either XD The mind is a powerful thing (-3-)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~

It was about to happen. Akashi smirked to himself as Chihiro prepared to use his misdirection. He couldn't wait to see the shock in Tetsuya's eyes. A part of him felt bad but, he mostly felt smug. After all, Tetsuya should have known not to challenge his abilities. He is, absolute.

The moment arrived, and just as planned, Chihiro used misdirection on Tetsuya. The bluenette's eyes had widened as he watched the ball swerve from an 'invisible' force. Akashi's smirk widened as he saw the look on his ex-shadows face.

However, his smugness was short lived. He watched as Tetsuya's face relaxed into a smile. Then, it was aimed at him. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the usually stoic player convey a mixture of emotions with his face. The small smile that showed happiness. The eyes that showed so much more emotion.

He was frozen. Never before had he seen so much happiness on Tetsuya's face. They simply stood staring at each other as the match continued around them. One question littered his mind. _"Why is he smiling?"_

He didn't know how long he had stood there, maybe a minute, but eventually, he was pulled away by Chihiro.

"Captain? Are you alright?"

Akashi nodded slowly. He wasn't. He knew it, but, he refused to seem weak. So, he powered through it. Noting the quick glances he received from the bluenette. He was still smiling too, which greatly hindered Akashi's speech.

* * *

 

The match ended and, much to his distain, Seirin won. He felt happiness for Tetsuya, after all, they were teammates at one point. But, he was hit with great shock. He was again frozen in place as his team fell to their knees, unbelieving of their defeat.

Tetsuya walked towards Akashi and held out a hand. He stood staring at it for a long time before shaking his head from thought and grasping the hand outstretched to him. They shook hands and Akashi finally looked into his eyes again. All of the emotions from before were still swimming around his eyes. Then, unwillingly, Tetsuya began to cry.

Akashi took a step back, only ever seeing him cry once, making him shocked. He watched as the smile reappeared and Tetsuya bowed.

"Ah, I'm sorry Akashi-Kun. I need to go wipe my face."

And with that, he bolted. Seirin being too busy celebrating to notice. Akashi don't know why he did it. Maybe it was the distressed look on the other's face. Was it distress? He couldn't even tell. There was too many emotions to tell one from another. But, without much thought, Akashi chased Tetsuya off of the court. His team watched him run with worried glances but let him go. After all, they didn't know what would happen if they saw him crying.

* * *

 

He caught up to Testuya and grabbed his arm. The other having too little stamina to run far after the game had ended. He panted before standing straight and looking in deep blue eyes again.

Testuya stepped back, using his sleeve to wipe his eyes. Akashi felt his heart ache. He didn't look like he was crying because he won. Only one way to find out.

"Tetsuya, I am the one who lost. Shouldn't I be the one crying?"

Tetsuya smiled a little before relaxing again.

"I'm sorry Akashi-Kun. It's not because of that. Or at least, not completely."

Akashi raised a brow. What could it be about then? Surely he was just happy about the match. Then again, he had been smiling since Chihiro used the misdirection.

Before he could ask however, Tetsuya caught on to his thoughts and elaborated.

"I just, never thought I was necessary enough to be replaced."

Akashi's eyes widened. Not necessary? so many points had been scored because Tetsuya was there to pass them the ball. Without him, they wouldn't have become the Generation of Miracles. Or at least, that's what Akashi thought.

"Of course you are necessary Tetsuya. You're passing skills and lack of presence made all the difference."

Tetsuya shook his head.

"Not really. Thank you for trying Akashi-Kun, but I am well aware the rest of you are capable of winning without me."

Akashi shook his head. Now he was just being ridiculous.

"However, the fact Akashi-Kun thinks so, makes me happy. Thank you Akashi-Kun."

Again, he moves on instinct. He hasn't even registered that he's moving before he does it. He just leans in and kisses him. Completely unfounded reasons causing him to press his lips to Tetsuya's.

Tetsuya's eyes widen at the act before he sinks into it. Reciprocating every movement. And to Akashi's surprise. He likes it. His heart flutters in his chest and his head lightens at the touch.

Then they pull apart. And for once, Akashi is happy that Tetsuya is normally expressionless. Because seeing him bright red and flustered by something he did, sends a tingle up his spine. Before he knows it, he's smiling at the other.

Tetsuya looks at him after calming down and sees the smile. Going back to his expressionless self, Tetsuya points at his mouth.

"Akashi-Kun, you're smiling like an idiot."

A vein pops on the redheads forehead in annoyance. He does not like being called an idiot in any form. Thus, he retorts accordingly.

"It is only because Tetsuya is quite adorable when flustered."

And the heat rushes back to the bluenettes face and Akashi can't help but chuckle. This time being able to comprehend and control his movements, he reaches around Tetsuya's waist and pulls him close. He tightens the embrace as he fells arms reaching around his neck and plants a kiss to a pink tinted cheek. He could get used to losing if it resulted in this kind of victory. Absolutely could.


End file.
